Alfred's Birthday present
by American Hedgehog
Summary: Its America's Birthday...he's having a good time till a certain Belarusian Beauty turns his Birthday Upside down
1. Chapter 1

It was July 4th…that fat bastards birthday…America I watched as he made a fool of himself it was always "I'M THE HERO" This…or "YOUR INCOMPATIBLE WITH MY HEROISM"! or…something like that…I was sitting at the Bar…waiting for my Vodka Martini…when…it happened  
>"Hey Belarus…I heard u got an ok singing voice, how about a duet maybe it will make you a better singer"?<br>I was surprised by such a remark…I almost stabbed him in the face but…I decided to let this drunk bastard try to upstage me I replied  
>"sure…"<br>"SWEET, alright… the song is a song made by me called "we are the hero" Good luck"!  
>After 3 hours of singing and dancing I was approached by a Large burly man<br>"Your coming with me Girly…"  
>as he picked me up I screamed<br>"SOMEONE HELP, ALFRED"!  
>Surprised I called for the wrong person….<br>"Hey Big guy…you gonna let go of my friend there"?

"Heh…no…you gonna stop me"?  
>"As a matter of fact, I AM"<p>

In a motion that was so fast I cannot describe it…he sent the man flying and I was flung in the air…I thought I was going to hit the ground…when Alfred caught me…  
>"I will never let u fall…"<p>

Just like that…we were inches away from each other's faces  
>"No, Stop…my heart belongs to big brother Russia"!<br>As fast as lighting I ran out of the bar with tears forming in my eyes  
>"STOP, Please…"<br>he had caught up with me…  
>"Go away u stupid American…I don't Love you…I love Russia….I must"!<br>"I understand…"  
>as he walked away Tears welled up in my eyes yet again…all of a sudden I called out his name<br>"ALFRED"!

He turned and my heart melted…I saw the tears welling up in his Beautiful Sea-Blue eyes his Sandy-Blonde hair Swaying in the wind, I saw a whole new side of Alfred….one that…I cared for…  
>"Don't leave…"<br>I hugged him…he hugged back and in moments I was feeling his muscular lips against mine…it seemed like we kissed for hours  
>"Bel….I love you"<br>When I heard that…I almost Ran away again…I wanted too…  
>"I….I love u too Alfred…Please…stay with me forever…"<p>

"Only if you never leave my arms"

We kissed again…this time I there was tongue…as our tongues danced I heard a gasp, there was big brother Russia...Watching me kiss someone else  
>"What….is this…"<br>"Russia, Dude…..hey"  
>"it was HIS fault brother…he force kissed me"!<br>I stupidly ran back to his side…leaving America with a Look of Confusion and sadness upon his face  
>"It's ok… you're safe with me"<br>Russia's Hug was cold…and bare…I missed Alfred's warm hug…and soft kiss  
>"What…Natalia…but we…"<br>I interrupted him  
>"SHUT UP, Leave me alone…Leave me be with my big brother"!<br>We walked away…and as I looked back into Alfred's Sad and empty, now dark blue eyes…my heart broke….


	2. Chapter 2

I…I cannot believe Belarus DID that to me…after everything we said…  
><em>Bel….I love u…<br>I…I love u…Stay with me forever…_

_Only if you never leave my arms…_

…and then that Commie Bastard ruins it….  
><em>Don't worry your safe in my arms…<em>

Rgh…and on my birthday too! Oh well…better not get too depressed about it…some Call of Duty will clear my mind…  
>3 days later the phone rings I pick up and it is that back-stabbing Girl…<br>"Hello, Alfred…I am on a plane to come see you"  
>"You can get RIGHT off…I don't want you on American soil…"<br>"America…I am sorry for what Happened…Please…give me a second chance…"  
>"Bel…you destroyed me inside…when will you understand"!<br>"ALFRED, PLEASE"!  
>"GOOD-BYE NATALIA"!<br>I hung up…and almost immediately I broke into tears, the phone rang again… It was my son this time…Daniel Carnot (DC)  
>"Hey dad…you ok"?<br>"Yeah…son…I'm fine…Dad…just needs some alone time right now…"

"Remember Dad…the State conference is going to start soon…"  
>"You host it son…ok"?<br>"M-me? ...o-OK!"  
>…and once again…I was alone…my door-bell rang…10 hours later<br>"America…."  
>It was Belarus…<br>"GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE"!  
>Before I could close the door…she walked in<p>

"I want to show to you that I am sorry…"  
>She took off the T-shirt she was wearing to reveal her she was not wearing a bra<br>"B-BELARUS…"  
>Before I could finish her cold Lips which tasted of winter were pressed against mine…I pressed back…but only softly…<br>"I want u Alfred…please…take my innocence…"  
>"Bel…I don't-"<br>Before I could finish…she was already ripping away my shirt with her long nails  
>"Well…I guess I have no choice heh"<br>What we did Next…was inexcusable…  
>"Alfred…I love u…I am so sorry for what happened with Russia…"<br>"Natalia…I…can't forgive u…"  
>She was about to cry<br>"Without…a proper American Forgiveness ritual…"  
>"I'm not an idiot Alfred…."<br>"Awwww man… fine then… I forgive u Natalia…and…I love you 2…"  
>and Just like that….I wasn't alone anymore….<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok…the part with Daniel…that was referring to the fact that Alfred INDEED has 50 kids XD and it was to show that America was too sad to even run his own Conference…I didn't get it at first…so I wanted to clear that up! (DC) GET IT PLEASE XD 


End file.
